


Interesting Adventures of a Half-Dragon

by SongBlizzard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Every single character are OCs, F/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBlizzard/pseuds/SongBlizzard
Summary: A seemingly normal boy learns about his interesting and mystical legacy.
Relationships: Draco Fanghook/Firebreath Spellcaster





	Interesting Adventures of a Half-Dragon

In a perfectly normal town, there lived a seemingly normal boy. He went to a normal school, with normal friends, and a normal family. This boy's name was Scorpius Fanghook. When on his tenth birthday, his life would change forever.

The alarm clock struck 6:00 am, signaling time to wake up and getting ready for school. I had heard strange voices when I was sleeping telling me to find the island. After breakfast, I left the house to go to the bus stop to ride to school. Next week was my tenth birthday, and I was very excited for my upcoming party. When I was about to walk into the bus, I saw a shadow of a girl with wings.

Then it was gone, I shrugged my shoulders and got into the bus. When I got to the school, I saw the silhouettes of birds the size of people in the sky. The rest of the students seemed to not notice them. Other than that, today was a normal school day. After school, I walked home and I have decided to not to tell my family what I saw today. Tonight, I dreamed of an island and I was looking at two people who looked just like me except one had blond hair. Now I think you are wondering what I look like. I have slick black hair, tall, dark eyes, and a pale face. The island was irregular and was vibrant green, with huts and a very tall volcano, I have never seen a more beautiful island. I woke up with a smile on my face. There was a strange woman outside my window, staring up at me. A week later my tenth birthday came up, I was really excited. So I excited that I ran downstairs. Downstairs, I saw my parents ice a cake. I also saw streamers, balloons, and some party crackers all around in red, orange, and yellow my favorite colors. I saw a small box on the mantelpiece. I took it down, it was addressed to me. The letter was in a strange language.

But I could understand the words, the letter said, "Take it to your room, and open it when the clock strikes midnight. Then your questions will be answered. Let no one else see it." I did what it said even though there was no signature. I came back downstairs, just in time for the doorbell to ring. All my friends has come over. There were lots of games and presents. After the party we said goodbye to our friends. Then we all went to bed. At around midnight, I woke up and opened the box. Inside was a small round silver ball. It was split in halves. I turned the halves, and suddenly there was a ball energy that got bigger and bigger. Until it covered me from head to toe. Then the ball of energy diminished, and I was on the island I saw in my dreams. Then a figure in a long black cloak and hood grabbed me, and dragged me to a tall mountain with a doorway. Inside this doorway was a long narrow pathway, and around this pathway was a pool of molten rock. Then, before I could speak I was pushed into the molten rock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Original work


End file.
